Gaara Needs a Hug
by Arabella Cauwell
Summary: After his encounter with Naruto, Gaara has become a changed man there is just one thing that he needs to get in order to make sure he stays on the path of light...a hug. Gaara/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters there in but I like to play like I do. ^^

** Gaara Needs a Hug**

"So here we are again." Temari said as she walked into the sand village along with Kankurou and Gaara.

"Ah its good to be home." Kankurou answered as he fixed the bag on his back.

"Sure." Gaara added as he looked around surveying the area.

Kankurou shook his head with a slight grin,

"Well you may have had a change of heart but your as unreadable as ever, what's on your mind Gaara?"

Temari looked over at him with slight nervousness,

"Your not about to have a relapse are you?"

"No." He said shaking his head and moving forward as Kankurou and Temari exchanged a look before following.

"Seriously not that we're complaining or anything but one loss to this Naruto guy and your completely changed?" Temari pressed.

Gaara nodded,

"You don't have to believe me, I'll prove it soon enough."

Having said that the three continued to walk but now in silence, there was nothing more to say.

"Well well." Was all Kankurou said about that.

Gaara paused outside of his place but then let out a sigh,

"This was a mistake."

He then turned around and started to walk away from the place. Temari turned to follow,

"Gaara what is it? Why aren't you going in?"

"I can't rest right now, I have to think. Maybe some training will help."

"Well then we'll go with you." Kankurou added.

"Can't practice alone can you?" Temari spoke.

Gaara smiled slightly,

"Thank you."

They made there way towards the sand village arena, it was open to all ninja of the village as a practice space unless there was a tournament or special event held there. Gaara and the others practiced many places but today it seemed fitting to work there.

But what they didn't consider was who else might be there.

"Well well what do we have here?" Kankurou questioned as he leaned against the entrance way.

In the middle of the arena there was a girl blindfolded, making a hand sign with her fingers tented and moving extraordinarily quickly. Her long light blond hair moved in the breeze and whipped out around her in slashing movements as if to whip opponents that got near her.

"Snow blizzard Jitsu!" she called out as snow shot out from her finger tips in torrents.

She jumped up and spun around in a circle until she was merely a blur to the human eye. Her hair continued whipping around until she closed her fists and aimed for the dummy that had been placed behind her.

"She's good." Temari commented watching.

Kankurou chuckled,

"Against a dummy maybe but who knows what she's like in real battle."

"If you want to know why don't you try me." A voice said from behind Kankurou's ear making him jump slightly and turn to hit the intruder.

"Ice blockade." She said calmly as Kankurou realized that it was the girl that they had been watching and took a step back.

Temari smiled,

"Never underestimate a woman Kankurou, you'll lose everytime."

Kankurou made a face,

"Yeah yeah take off that mask and maybe I'll consider giving you a sparing match, if you lose you'll have to go out on a date with me."

"A harsh punishment should I fail aye?" the girl said with a slight smirk, "Very well but first who is the quiet one?"

Gaara gazed into her eyes searching her face,

"You can see me."

Kankurou meanwhile was trying to shake Temari,

"It's not funny Temari! Stop it!"

Temari kept on laughing,

"Oh but it is Kankurou it really is!"

The girl turned to face Gaara though her mask stayed in place,

"No I can't see you, I can feel you. It's your warmth, body heat gives it away."

"You have an odd power for someone from the sand village." He commented still watching her movements in case she should figure out who he was and start running.

"I'm not really from around here but that doesn't matter my power is interesting and I don't know what land I come from but I was born in the leaf village. My mother and father died when I was still young and I became a sort of Nomad after that. So you see I don't know much about it. I'm Mei Ling by the way." She said as she put her hand out.

Gaara stared at it and his heart rate speed up. He didn't want her to find out who he was. She was being so nice to him, the only people he ever remembered treating him this kindly were his friends Kankurou and Temari. He didn't want it to stop. Didn't want her to call him a monster.

"I…I'm…" he started but just couldn't say it.

"Gaara." She finished for him.

His eyes widened and he took a step backward. Temari and Kankurou didn't notice any of this though as they were still scuffling in the background.

"You….You know! But how?! Can you read my mind?" he asked and then turned his face away, "or is it that evil holds more heat."

Mei Ling shook her head gently,

"No I cant read minds and you are not evil. I can tell." She said as she pressed a hand against his heart still with the blindfold on, "your heart is warm."

Gaara froze and looked down at her hand. Then with his own hands shaking he took off her blindfold. The blindfold fell to the floor and Mei Ling smiled at him. Her eyes were a startling blue and her skin was as pale as the driven snow. He took a deep breath and removed her hand from his chest gently.

"Your hands are cold." He commented unable to think of anything else to say.

Mei Ling grinned,

"We'll you know what they say cold hands warm heart."

At that Temari and Kankurou headed over having finished their argument,

"So how about it then doll shall we dance?" Kankurou started to say before he paused along with Temari.

"What a minute-" Temari said as she looked over Gaara with a close inspection, "his face…its red! Kankurou he must be turning!"

Kankurou threw up his hands nervously,

"Run for it!" he said and started to run in circles.

Temari scowled at him,

"Kankurou no sudden movements you idiot I swear I can't leave you on your own for a second. I have to pull your strings apparently."

Mei Ling turned to look at them,

"You have interesting friends."

Gaara nervously looked over at them,

"Yes but they are good to me," He said before pausing, "I'm not going to change you know I have better control now."

Mei Ling looked back at him,

"I know, you have overcome the darkness Gaara. I have heard about it and I see it. I am not afraid. This redness is merely…affection."

With that Gaara turned redder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE SNOW GIRL RUN!" Kankurou yelled.

Temari who had put two and two together by now hit Kankurou on the forhead,

"Be quiet you idiot its not that at all. CANT YOU SEE WHEN TWO PEOPLE LIKE EACHOTHER YOU DIMWIT!"

"DIMWIT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID HE WAS CHANGING!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM BLUSH!"

"WELL MAYBE SINCE THERES AN ACTUAL PRETTY GIRL AROUND-" -bang- "OW! HEY QUIT THAT TEMARI!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

And then Temari and Kankurou started to fight again. Meanwhile Gaara and Mei Ling stared across at each other.

"I heard about your fight with Naruto, I'm glad it helped guide you back to the right path but you know after I heard about your story I always thought that there was one thing missing. One thing that could make sure you don't stray from this path."

Gaara looked across at her wonderingly,

"What is it? Please you must tell me. I don't want to go back to my old ways. If you know of any way to help me stay on this path of light then you have to tell me." He begged grabbing her arms in a plea.

With that Mei Ling nodded solemnly, then she looked into his eyes and smiled warmly before moving forward and stretching her arms out towards him. His eyes widened as her arms engulfed him and pulled him against her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest.

"There Gaara this is what you always needed. A hug. For someone to care." She said to him.

Gaara turned twelve shades of red as Temari and Kankurou gasped in surprise as they looked on.

Finally Temari said,

"She hugged him."

"Gaara you never told me you had a girlfriend!" Kankurou said amazed, "and she's gorgeous!"

"Way out of your league Kankurou, sad that you cant attract a girlfriend." Temari put in.

"Hey I can get a girlfriend I choose not to date right now I'm more concerned with my career besides I don't see guys lined up to see you!"

"Ha! That's merely intimidation because I'm such a powerful ninja your fragile male egos just can't take that I can beat you all up."

"I'd like to see you try Temari!"

"Oh yeah well you get front row tickets then!"

And with that they were fighting again.

Gaara hugged back after a few seconds but then stepped back to look at her,

"Sorry about them they are quite outspoken."

"Don't worry about that Gaara dear, like I said you have some interesting friends."

And they both smiled as Gaara tentatively put his hand out to her while they both looked at the other two fighting, and Mei Ling entwined her hands with his.


End file.
